The 50th Hunger Games, No One Is Safe
by Bechloe84
Summary: The characters we know and love from Pitch Perfect and Once Upon A Time live in Panem and are forced to compete in the 50th hunger games. (Bechloe, Captian Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, Snowing, and Chibrey) Happy Reading! I don't own anything from the Hunger Games, Once Upon A Time, or Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

"Hello, and welcome back to the live screening of the reaping for the 50th hunger games. I'm Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberg and I'm here with, my partner in crime, John Smith."

"Yes Gail, today is the day."

"What day is it John?"

"Well, today is the reaping for the second quarter-quell of the hunger games and we are live right here in district one where the reaping is about to start."

"And guess what John."

"What Gail?"

"I get the honor of picking the names this year."

"Wow, Gail! Well, I guess you better make your way up to the stage. Everyone stay tuned in, the action has just begun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Here is the first real chapter of my story. I hope you like it. Happy Reading!**

Meanwhile in district one…

"What are we gonna do Chicago? I can feel it, I'm eighteen and I'm gonna get picked, I can feel it." A girl says as she waits in line to get checked in at the reaping.

"No, you're not," Chicago says from the other side of the rope barrier. "You only have your name in the least amount possible for an eighteen-year-old, only seven times. Some people have their names in over thirty times you're fine, I'll protect you."

"How are you going to do that you're nineteen, you can't even get reaped. I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose you. You got picked last time but your brother Zach volunteered for you. We all wanted him to win, but we saw him die right before our eyes. The guy from district 7, the one who called himself Merlin, we had to watch him skewer Zach. They were allies the whole time, but when it came down to just him and Zach, he was so quick to betray him. I don't want that to happen to me."

"It won't."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. You aren't gonna get picked, ok. You are gonna come back from the reeping and hold your head high because you were never in the hunger games."

"Thank you Chicago, I love you."

"I love you too Aubrey, it's gonna be fine," Chicago says as he steps away from Aubrey as she walks up to get checked in. Suddenly the national anthem of Panem starts to play. Everyone looks up towards the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 50th annual hunger games. I am Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberg and I will be picking the names this year. As you know this year is the second quarter-quell that happens every twenty-five years so that means that I will have to pick an extra challenge from this jar right here." Gail walks over to a small jar in the middle of the stage. "This is what makes the quarter-quell special. There is an extra twist on the game. I will get on with it now." Gail sticks her hand into the jar and hovers around the pieces of paper. After a few seconds, she shoots her hand down onto one and pulls it out. She silently opens the paper slip and reads allowed: "The twist this year will be that the tributes don't have to be a boy and a girl, they can be two girls or two boys and the age limit has changed to no younger than twelve but you can be up to thirty-five, but if you are over eighteen then you only have your name in once. The tributes can also send a video message from the cornucopia to everyone in the arena and everyone watching on tv and it appears on the wall of the dome like the death announcements. Well, I guess everyone should go line up now because you all can be reaped. How exciting!" Aubrey runs over to Chicago.

"No this can't be!" She says. "It's not fair, you made it out of this horrible situation fair and square now you have a chance of getting reaped again."

"It's ok Aubrey, now you have a lesser chance of getting reaped, and I only have my name in once. It's gonna be ok."

"Y-yeah, you're right, w-we are gonna be f-fine."

"You need to go and stand with the girls. I'll be fine. Go."

"Ok. Together or not at all."

"Yeah, together or not at all." Man, I love it when she says that Chicago thought. Twenty minutes later after everyone was checked in and standing in the correct spot Gail walked back onto the stage followed by four men carrying a large see-through bucket, instead of the normal glass jar, filled with slips of paper.

"Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Gail walks over to the bucket in front of her and reaches her hand into it. She plunges her hand in right off the bat and swirls it around in the bucket. After about thirty seconds her hand emerges from the bucket with a single small slip of paper in her hand. She silently opened the slip like she did the last.

"And our first tribute for the 50th annual hunger games is Ms. Aubrey Posen. A small cry is heard from the female side of the crowd. Everyone turns to see who Aubrey Posen is. Aubrey slowly walks up to the stage. She looks over to try to find Chicago in the crowd of people but she can't find him. She steps onto the stairs leading up to the stage.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go," Gail says as she reaches her hand down to Aubrey. Aubrey grabs her hand and follows her to the microphone. She looks for Chicago in the audience. Finally, she finds him pushing his way to the front of the crowd of boys. "How old are you honey?" Gail asks. "Honey?" Gail nudges Aubrey.

"Uhh, eighteen," Aubrey says as Chicago gets to the front of the group of boys.

"Our first tribute from district one: eighteen-year-old Aubrey Posen!" Gail says loudly into the microphone. "You can go stand over there," Gail says to Aubrey as she points to her left.

"Now for our second tribute." Gail plunges her hand into the bucket once more, swirls it around, and grabs the second slip of paper. "And our second tribute for the 50th annual hunger games is." Gail opens the slip of paper. "Mr. Chicago Walp!" A single tear fell down Aubrey's cheek. Chicago quickly made his way up to the stage staring at Aubrey the whole time. He rushed up the steps ran past Gail and grabbed Aubrey in a hug.

"Mr. Walp," Gail Says.

"Sorry, that's my fiancee." He says. Aubrey starts to cry harder.

"Oh, well, uh, how old are you Mr. Walp?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh that's terrible, you just got out of this thing and now you are back in it." By now Aubrey is bawling. "Go on shake hands and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Aubrey and Chicago shake hands and walk off stage. Right when they get into a secluded area Aubrey throws herself into Chicago's arms bawling.

"I-i told you this w-was going to happen. Now I w-won't get to marry you or e-even get to be with you." Aubrey says in between sobs.

"Unless we both get to the end, two people from the same district have never gotten to the final two so maybe we would both be victors," Chicago said.

"But we would have to make it to the end first," Aubrey responded.

"If we work together we can Aubrey. Remember together or not at all."

"Yeah, together or not at all."

 **Bechloe will be in the story very soon so stay tuned! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnnnd I'm back! This is the third chapter of my story so I hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

"Wow Gail, that one was a tear-jerker."

"Yes, it was John. These games pull at our heartstrings every year."

"If you are just tuning in, we are coming to you live from district one where we just got our first look at the tributes for the 50th hunger games from district one."

"Yes, we did John."

"And who were they, Gail."

"Well the first tribute was eighteen-year-old Aubrey Posen and the second tribute was nineteen-year-old Chicago Walp."

"Yes Gail and here they come now for the post-reaping interview," John says as Aubrey and Chicago walk over to him and Gail.

"Please have a seat," Gail says as she points to a small loveseat next to her. "So we assume, Aubrey, by your emotions after Chicago's name was announced that you are lovers."

"Yes, yes we are. We are actually engaged." Aubrey says as she lifts her left hand for the camera to see.

"Oh my, that makes your story even sadder," John says. "And, Chicago, how did it feel to get reaped one year after you thought you were safe from these games?"

"To be honest I thought it was completely unfair. I knew it was for the quarter-quell and all but now everyone who got out of the terror of the games still has to participate."

"And you Aubrey?" John responds.

"I feel exactly the same. What's next lowering the age limit to seven?" Aubrey says angrily.

"Woah sweetie calm down," Gail says. " I, uh, think that's all the time we have so tune in in two hours for the reaping at district two. Bye!"

 **Bechloe and OUAT soon!**


End file.
